


New Love

by Siberianskys



Series: A/B/O Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe-No Superheroes, Arranged Marriage, Beta Phil Coulson, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A/B/O Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hearing the knock on the front door, Phil wondered if he should answer it. He'd only been in Clint's household for a little over a week and he still wasn't sure where he stood yet. He startled when the knock that he'd been hearing from the front door suddenly appeared behind him. Turning, Phil saw that Tony and Steve were both standing at the French doors staring at him. Phil figured Clint couldn't be angry at him if it was his friends that he allowed in.

"Hiding from us?" Tony asked, pushing his way in.

"Sorry," Steve said, following behind, "he insisted."

Phil had no idea what to say to either of Clint's friends. He, as usual, felt awkward, especially when the unbound omega got what polite society would say was way too close to him. He couldn't help it, he laughed when the very petite Steve grabbed Tony by the back of the shirt and tugged him out of Phil's space.

"I can't help it," Tony said, "I'm--"

'Rude," Steve said, answering for him.

"I thought you loved me," Tony said. 

"I love Bucky," Steve said. "I tolerate you."

"That hurt," Tony said, putting his hand on his chest. 

Steve rolled his eyes, wrapped his arm around Tony's neck and kissed him on the top of the head. 

Phil wondered what Bucky would think of Steve and Tony's behavior, though not for long. Phil hadn't heard Clint come in through the front door with Bucky who was carrying Aurora in his arms. 

Tony smiled and held his arms out for Aurora.

Aurora went into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Are you really going to be a Mommy?" she asked. 

"That depends," Tony said. "Do you think I'd make a good Mommy?"

Aurora pursed her lips and studied Tony before answering him diplomatically, "You'd make a fun Mommy."

Phil was slowly starting to get what was going on when Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and rested his chin on the top of Tony's head and smiled lovingly at Steve. He sighed when he felt Clint wrap his strong arms around his torso and press his lips against his neck. Phil was surprised when he realized that he was not only happy, but he felt secure for the first time in his adult life.


	2. Chapter 2

After Steve, Bucky and Tony left following dinner, Phil sat at the kitchen island at Clint's insistence while the alpha did the dishes. Clint believed that whoever made the meal shouldn't have to do them. Phil enjoyed Clint's unorthodox ideas. He used to think that the only way he could be treated like an equal in a relationship was to be with another beta. He was glad he was wrong; he would have missed having the opportunity to meet Clint who he thought he might be following in love with. 

"No running in the house," Clint said, to his young daughter as she came bounding into the kitchen. 

"Sorry, Daddy," Aurora said. "I just wondered when we were going to get a baby."

Clint laughed until he couldn't breathe. 

"What's so funny?" Aurora asked, "you said I could have a brother or sister." 

"Don't you think Phil should get the chance to get used to us before we drop that plan on him?" Clint asked.

"He was happy for Uncle Tony," Aurora said, and Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky."

"Do you want to try this one?" Clint asked. 

Phil stared between Clint and Aurora, scared that he was going to say the wrong thing.

"There's lots of kids who don't have anybody," Aurora said. "Even worse, they have mean mommies and daddies."

"You think we should adopt a baby?" Phil asked. 

Aurora nodded her head excitedly. 

Phil looked at Clint and smiled. 

"Yes?" Aurora asked, looking at Phil's face. 

"Aurora," Clint said.

"How about we get used to each other and think about it in a year or so," Phil said. 

"A year. That's forever," Aurora said. 

Phil ruffled the little girl's hair and said, "It only feels like that when you're little."

"Are you afraid you're not going to still be here in a year?" Aurora asked.

"I want to be here forever," Phil said, shocked at what he'd just said. 

Clint dried his hands, walked around the island and took Phil's face between his hands and kissed him deep and slow before saying, "I want you to be here, too."


End file.
